Honor Thy Love
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Here's a One-Shot now an offcial THREE-shot for you guys I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Honor thy Love

(A/N: This is set during Hereafter right after Superman is presumed dead. For those of you, who never saw the episode, I suggest you see it, and then tell me whether or not Diana got angry over the loss of a friend?)

It was nightfall in Themyscira and Hippolyta had just finished working on some last minute duties that a Queen of her station had to do without question. Putting away the last of her scrolls for the evening she began walking through the corridors of the palace passing a few of her sisters at their stations. She had walked past the sculpting room where she heard a loud crash, followed by a scream of frustration, and further sounds of destruction.

"What in the name of Zeus?" said Hippolyta, as she quickly readies her sword that she has with her at all times, and opens to door to face the vandal in the room.

It was Diana.

"Mother!" said Diana surprised that her Mother and Queen had found her in here of all times surrounded by destroyed sculpture material.

"Diana, why are you in here? What are you doing in here so late at night?" said Hippolyta looking at her daughter, who as of late had been very angry, sad, and filled with pain.

Pain over the death of Superman.

It had been a little over a week after the funeral back in the Man's World that Diana had come home looking for some form of relief from the loss she felt for the Man of Steel. When Hippolyta herself had learned of the man dying and saving her daughter no less from the very fate that took him, she had been awed. The Queen of Amazons may not have like men like everyone of her sister, but for this one she could pray to the Gods for the man's soul to be at peace, and hoped Diana's heart would properly mend.

"I've been in here all day working on a sculpture of Superman to place among the various statues we have of our Greek Heroes from years past. I wanted to make one of him that would be perfect to place in there, but when just as I finished sculpting the head, I looked at it, and it just felt...wrong! I have tried time after time for hours on end to capture his face perfectly and it seems that no matter how hard I try I just can't...can't...oh Hera help me!" said Diana crying having fallen to her knees having not slept in days upon being on the island with her sisters.

"Oh Diana my child please calm yourself my little Sun and Stars," said Hippolyta rushing to her daughter to hold her and embrace her child in a loving embrace.

"He shouldn't have died for me Mother. He just shouldn't have! When we buried him it was a closed casket because we had _nothing_ to bury or even put in it since it was all gone. I wanted so much to kill the psychopath for what he did, but for every second I held him, even when I said I was going to put my fist through his head, I couldn't because I saw his face, and it was a face that would not smile back at me whenever the urge to give in arose within me. I nearly dishonored him and he was only a few second gone from this world," said Diana her eyes so filled with sadness that it made Hippolyta feels tears as well, as she finally understood why this was hurting Diana so much, and why her little Sun and Stars was filled with such turmoil.

It was love. Her daughter was in love with this Man of Steel and she never told him.

'Diana is not feeling love in terms of friendship, but the actual _love_ that a woman has for a man, and she never told him how she felt. Oh by Hera and Zeus, how could I have been so blind as to miss this in Diana,' thought Hippolyta holding onto her daughter for a little longer before staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Mother. I'm not worthy to be your daughter or an Amazon for that matter since my feelings being expressed like this towards a man are not our ways," said Diana looking away in shame even though what she felt right now was so powerful it couldn't be ignored, turned away, shunned, suppressed, or snuff out like the flame from a candle.

"Diana, listen to me. I could _never_ be disappointed in you. What you feel for this man was your hearts doing and I have no power over that, which is yours by your own right, and I would never tell you to go against it. When you didn't kill Superman's killer you honored him because you loved him and despite your possible moment of weakness to give into such emotions to kill you resisted. All I can advise you to do now my little Sun and Stars is honor thy love. Remember him for who he was, what he did for this world, and what he died doing that makes his death all the more noble. Reflect on these words my child and only then will you be able to sculpt this man to the perfection he was meant to be by your hands," said Hippolyta kissing her daughter's forehead and leaving Diana to reflect upon those words of wisdom.

(The Next Day)

Hippolyta headed back to the sculpture room to see if Diana had taken her words to heart and see if her daughter had been able to come to terms with the pain she felt at losing this Man of Steel. The Queen herself had to admit that she should have seen it sooner, as out of all the males in the world that Diana spoke of during the time the banishment had been lifted, it was Superman she talked about the most, and it was only now that Hippolyta knew why.

Upon entering the room, Hippolyta found the room had been cleaned up from the mess Diana had made the previous night, but what surprised her was _what_ was in the middle of the room, and she had to admit it was very impressive. In the middle of the room was the sculpture of Superman's face that went down to his broad shoulders, with the symbol the Man of Steel wore on his uniform, and showed (if the image was to scale) just how well muscled the man was. Upon walking towards the statue, the Queen notice that Diana was not in the room, and conclude that she had went to bed after finally completing what was nothing more then a masterpiece of art. It was clear that Diana had put a great deal of her heart into this sculpture since it was the only place she could put it with the man having crossed the river styx.

"Your majesty?" said Phillipus entering the room having been told the Queen had entered here not too long ago.

"Yes Phillipus, what is it?" said Hippolyta turning to see one of her most trusted Amazon advisors and general enter the sculpturing room.

"You were not at the throne room your Majesty and when I went to look for you several of the guards believed they saw you heading this way. The door was open and I decided to see if you were here," said Phillipus walking over to her Queen before examining this latest piece of art that was before her.

"Diana made this last night," said Hippolyta seeing Phillipus stare at the art work with a look of awe and wonder at the face that it was molded upon.

"Yes. I saw her just a few hours ago stumbling to her room exhausted and from the looks of this sculpture I think I know why. I had heard several rumors about how she had been working nonstop throughout the previous day trying to create a sculpture in honor of someone, but I never knew who, and the only one that knew was you my Queen. I didn't ask because I felt it was not my place to, as it seemed very personal, and when your daughter came home to see you looking like she had been hurt in some manner I wanted it to be you to help her heal," said Phillipus, as she looked at her Queen when responding before turning back to the sculpted face before her.

"I only remember meeting him that one time when Diana had returned to save us from that sorcerer and Hades. Even when I banished her form Themyscira then, he tried to justify her reasons so I would not do such a horrible thing, and wanted me to stop myself from possibly destroying a part of Diana herself," said Hippolyta looking at the sculpture seeing the eyes held a certain light to them that was similar to the real thing.

"Yes. I remember that day. Unlike the other more loud male, he tried to defend her in a calm diplomatic fashion, and tried to help us see things through Diana's eyes. Do you think he was right?" said Phillipus looking at the Queen seeing her looking at the face of the late Man of Steel.

"From what Diana told me, as she got ready for his funeral, it wasn't in his nature to lie about anything, and he seemed to have a light inside of him that would make even Apollo shy away. She said he was as strong as a God, but even more merciful when it came to punishing others, and even offering a second chance at changing someone for the better," said Hippolyta looking down past the lard _**S**_ symbol to the engraving Diana put their in the English language.

_Kal-El of Krypton. Known too many as Superman: The Man of Steel. This sculpture is in honor of the man, who loved life, and protected it from harm by giving up his own so it may continue to live. May he never be forgotten and always be honored through the ages that pass._

"Even though I barely met him during the aftermath with Hades, I feel those words truly do reflect this man, and I wish the Princess the best of luck in healing over this," said Phillipus wondering why she felt so sad right now at the loss of this person she had only met once if only briefly.

"From the looks of this sculpture and the writing beneath it I would imagine, she has just only started, and if by some act of the Gods that the Man of Steel does return, I hope he will return my daughter's feelings," said Hippolyta smiling at the sculpture of the Man of Steel before leaving the room with a slightly surprised Phillipus, who wondered if that was an admission from the Queen for this man to court the Princess.

'Wherever you are Superman. I pray to the Gods that you one day return to this world to make Diana truly happy again,' thought Phillipus wondering if the Gods would take pity one Diana and grant her mercy by returning the man back to the land of the living.

With that being thought and said, the general looked at the sculpture one more time, gave her own salute out of respect to the fallen hero, and left to carry on her duties for the day.

(A/N: Okay so it's a little..._mushy_, but I still think I got the point across. As I said before you have to see the episode to understand what I did because when you see Diana's eyes you know damn well they are eyes filled the loss of a loved one. Look it up on YouTube and you'll see it in her eyes when she had Toyman by the scruff of his collared neck. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-His Return

(A/N: Originally I had intended Honor Thy Love to be a one-shot, but after the praise I got for it, I thought what the hell I'll top it off with one more chapter, and give it a good ending. ENJOY!)

Diana was in her room in the Watchtower happy, happier then she thought she could ever be, and with how things turned out with _his_ return it was no surprise. When she first saw Superman come out of the smoke, after stopping the missile, and saving Batman from harm Diana wanted nothing more then to kiss him on the lips. However, due to the people there, and the media shortly after broadcasting his return, the kiss could only be real in her mind.

Diana couldn't help, but laugh slightly at remembering how his clothes were not what he had when he was presumed dead, and how he had a rugged look to him that showed how he had overcome great hardships to get back to them. To her. Oh Hera! If _only_ he knew how much she loved to see him with that beard on his face, which in her mind gave him a look of wisdom, and character to his face after he explained what happened in the future.

Her smile left her at that moment when she realized that Kal had suffered through much more then she originally thought, as he had seen the aftermath of destruction done to the world by the only survivor, and seemingly ageless villain that ironically helped him. The knowledge that _everyone_ on the planet had died without him being there to possibly save them _must_ have put a serious scar on his heart and soul. Diana thought she had seen it on the Man of Steel's face when they talked when he looked over at the planet, and saw a form of sorrow in his eyes when she remembered him telling them every detail.

Unlike there suffering they felt at his 'death', they were the ones, who had actually died, and Diana knew deep down that there was just a hint of a scar along his inner being.

She knew he would bury it, deny it, and even lie even if it was just to himself most of the time if he ever looked in the mirror remembering that horrible event. J'onn had looked into his mind with the Man of Steel's permission to see what he had seen and all the green Martian hero could say when it came to describing it was simply..."another Mars".

That in itself spoke volumes to Diana.

There was also the fact that she never told Superman about how she felt about him, how she nearly killed Toyman, how she sculpted his face on Themyscira to honor him. Diana found herself in a predicament that she was unused to, but at the same time knew what she had to do, and was going to do it right now!

Exiting her room, Diana walked silently towards his, knowing that he was very tired from the ordeal, and if he was asleep to let him slumber his well deserved rest. Upon reaching his door, she put a hand on it wondering if she should do this, as she was intruding on time that was not hers to take from him, but when would she get another chance like this, and/or tell him how she felt? Diana focused her hearing and pressed her ear to the door to hear if the Man of Steel was sleeping since her senses were like his much more powerful then most humans on the planet. When Diana heard a slight rustling sound of bed sheets she assumed he was asleep and turned to go. However, as she was about the remove her ear from the door she heard what sounded like a painful gasp, which followed by another, and more shifting of the sheets that covered his form.

Frowning, Diana looked around to see if anyone was watching her, and entered his room quietly before shutting the door so the intruding light in the hall would not awaken the slumbering man from his bed. Well...if you could call it slumbering. The man, who was asleep shirtless, was tossing, and turning like he was in some kind of nightmare. She had noticed his hands were alternating between clenching into fists, then to unclenching, and his handsome face turning into a painfully frustrated scowl.

'He's dreaming about what he saw after what Savage did to the world,' thought Diana, as she looked down at his pain filled face knowing that she would probably feel the same way if she saw what he did.

It was then she remembered her Mother's words about mental scars when she was still a child trying to decipher the difference between that and physical ones.

"_Listen to me my child. There are two type of pain in the world. One's that affect your body while the other affects your mind. Be careful when it comes to the later Diana, for the scarring of the mind can be far worse, then that of the body, and may change how you perceive things in life. While many of your sisters' have kept their minds from feeling the pain of such things, there will come a time where the past plagues one's mind at night, and will make one feel pain in such dreams turned into nightmares,"_ said the echoing voice of Hippolyta in Diana's mind, who at the time of the conversation was in her loving Mother's lap, and learning all that she could to make her proud.

"Even steel can be scarred if a sharp enough blade runs across it," said Diana in a whisper before setting a chair in front of the bed and sitting in front of Superman's bed watching him fight this hellish nightmare.

His breathing was now quickening and sweat was beginning to fall down his face before Diana became worried about what he was feeling. Putting a hand on his, Diana felt his grip on her hand tighten almost painfully, as if he was clinging to something, and that he needed it to survive this ordeal. Shortly, after grabbing Diana's hand, his breathing had become steady once more, and the sweat that was quickly covering his body seemed to slow down in progression. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Diana wished that the man would wake up, or else she would have to do it for him leading to an awkward situation for the both of them.

Fortunately, it seemed the Gods smiled on her once more, as Superman did wake up to see her face though he looked worse, then when he left the lookout spot to head to his room to sleep, and she could tell he was so tired that he was within mere moments of falling asleep again.

"D-Diana?" said Superman, as his mouth felt dry inside, and his throat felt sore from it.

"Sshhh. Kal its all right. You were having a nightmare. I overheard you and wanted to investigate," said Diana seeing his tired eyes and decided to let him rest a little longer before they talked.

"S-Sorry," said Superman feeling his voice become strained, which became apparent to Diana, and hurried to get him a glass of water before helping him drink it down.

"Its all right. We'll talk later. Just go to sleep now," said Diana running a hand through his hair and beard loving the feel of it wishing he wasn't going to remove it tomorrow morning.

At least she could love the feel of it now and who knows?! Maybe he'll grow another one down the road.

She couldn't help, but look at his physic that was open to her that wasn't covered by the bed sheet, and found his form to be quite handsome. She could see why so many women would want to be with Superman if only for one night and Diana wondered what it would be like to just touch him. Not in a perverse manner (Hera forbid and Aphrodite become ashamed for implanting such thoughts into her), but rather touch his chest to wonder what it would be like, and to see if it would feel the way she almost imagined it would be.

Shaking her head from these starting to become impure thoughts, Diana got up from her chair, and turned around to head out the door only to find her hand was still connected to Superman's. When Diana looked down, she saw his hand covering hers in a squeeze that was pleading with her to stay, and not leave him. She looked to see if he was awake and to her surprise, as well as the slight horror of disturbing his sleep again, Superman was indeed awake in the same state he was the first time.

"Don't...leave...Diana," said Superman his arm and hand trying to pull her towards him with what little strength he had that didn't even move her while Diana was too shocked to move.

'He wants me to stay? What do I do? It would be rude of me to turn it down, but at the same time I can accept since it wouldn't seem right, and yet...' thought Diana finding herself lost in those tired blue eyes that made her heart skip beats faster then Zeus could throw down a lightning bolt.

"Just for tonight. If only that," said Superman, his eyes so tired, as they still remembered the memory of what he went through, and Diana couldn't say no to him no matter how much her morals told her not to do it.

'At least this way we can talk in the morning,' thought Diana hoping she would get her chance at it before she sat on top of the covers in her Wonder Woman outfit and held onto the Man of Steel to show she was here for him for as long as he needed her.

She didn't notice a certain Dark Knight peak into the room narrowing his eye at them before shutting the door, as he planned to ask her about this later, and get some answers.

(Next Day)

Diana woke up finding herself not wanting to awaken form her slumber, but her pillow had moved on its own if only slightly, and made her grab onto its sides. She frowned, as her pillow felt like it was made of some kind of thick strange mold that was soft at the first touch, but upon pressing into it deeper, Diana felt what felt like muscles, and upon further _pressing_ of the said "pillow" she found it let off a small _male_ like chuckle.

'Oh by the Gods! Am I doing what I think I'm doing?' thought Diana blushing, as she wondered if she should quickly fake sleeping again, and hoped the person she was lying on was still asleep so she could make some kind of exit...eventually.

"There's no point in trying to fake it Diana. You're heartbeat has doubled in the past 30 seconds," said Superman smiling down at her finding her hands had surprisingly tickled him.

'Curse his super hearing!' thought Diana letting out a sign wishing she didn't have to look up at him given their _awkward_ situation right now.

Well awkward for her anyway, as the Man of Steel didn't seem to mind, and she didn't know whether to punch him or smile at him. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Hi," said Superman, as if everything was fine, and his smile though still tired looking was enough to make her smile back.

If Flash saw them like this he would never let them live this down. Maybe she should? Nah!

"Hi. I'm glad you're back Kal," said Diana looking at his eyes wishing she could stare inside his eyes forever.

"Thanks Diana. When I found out how all of you died, I wanted to kill Savage so badly, I even had a rock twice the size of my head ready to slam into his face, and only my morals in the end stopped me from doing it," said Superman knowing that it wouldn't have done any good like Savage himself had said out loud when he was about to do it, but had felt the incredible urge to slam the rock right onto the repentant man's face.

Diana couldn't help, but smile at that since it was his very same morals that prevented her from killing Toyman, and even now she felt more ashamed for nearly doing that. Flash had of course told Kal about it saying she nearly went "psycho Amazon" on Toyman after what happened, but didn't in the end she stopped, and from the look in Kal's eyes, Diana knew he was happy that she did not deliver the fatal blow to the criminal.

"When I thought you died, I never felt so lost in sorrow at losing someone so close to me, or the intense anger before that moment in time. I felt as if someone had snuffed out the sun itself," said Diana letting her face rest on his stomach while tears slowly left her eyes.

Superman looked at her from his position for a moment with caring eyes before he put a hand on her luscious wavy hair, stroking the many soft locks that felt like pure silk that many women would kill just to have, and many more to make it stay like that naturally. She held onto him when he did this, as she was getting lost in the moment, only for both of them to realize they couldn't be like this forever, and decided to end this while it could still feel good.

"Thanks for staying with me last night. The dream I had seeing you and the others dying while I was powerless to do anything to stop wouldn't go away," said Kal slowly getting up from the bed wearing simple sky blue pajama pants.

"It's the least I could do Kal. You didn't deserve to experience what you did at the hands of Toyman or what was the end result of Savage's failed plans. I wanted to speak to you originally, but you were asleep when I looked in, and before I could leave you sleep I saw you were being tormented from within your own mind," said Diana walking over to the room's window looking at the stars.

"You said that you wanted to speak to me. Could you please tell me what it is you want to talk me about?" said Kal walking up to her and putting an arm on Diana's shoulder.

Diana blushed at his touch and even more at his words at wanting to know what it was that she wanted to talk to him about. How could she tell him now? How could it be more obvious then when they woke up in that situation even though Diana had agreed to it for his sake?

"Kal. The thing I wanted to talk to you about was my feelings for you. When I saw you take the attack for me, I was so angry at Toyman, and not because he took away a dear sweet friend. It's because I thought I lost the one man that...that I love," said Diana, as she turned to him looking at his shocked face with loving eyes that made his heart melt, and have him return it.

Closing the gap between them, Kal embraced Diana in a hug, which the Amazon Princess gladly returned it, as she finally was able to get this incredible weight lift off of her, and feeling her heart fill with joy. She had wanted to say that to him for some time now and after _finally_ saying it, the release she got from it was incredible, and wanted to stay in his embrace forever one more time.

"If we do this, then no one can know about, and if they do they'll have to be sworn to silence," said Kal at last knowing that keeping secrets while dishonorable in some cases was necessary.

"I don't suppose you would let me tell my Mother or sisters?" said Diana since she had no doubt that they would see this miracle as an act of Zeus or Hera hearing their poor Princesses' prayers answered.

"I don't see a problem, as long as they don't try to leave the island in order to capture, and castrate me for seducing their Amazon Princess," said Kal getting a slap by her on his shoulder though she did find the joke slightly humorous since some of the Amazons and all of the Bana tribe would consider such a relationship to be unbecoming of an Amazon warrior much less their Princess.

"Just for that, maybe I should take you back to the island for you to tell my Mother in person, and see how long it takes before she draws her sword to try killing you with it?" said Diana with her own mischievous smile she picked up from on occasion.

"As if you would let her," said Kal smirking at Diana, who smirked back, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So I take it my side of the family along with our friends must never know until the time is right?" said Diana before resting her head on his shoulder as they embraced.

"Just as I can't tell my family and friends about us being together until the time is right," said Kal knowing that for this to work so much would have to be involved in this drama, which meant deceiving Lois, his parents, and every other person that expected him to be the truth telling boy scout.

"I'm so glad you're back," said Diana knowing she had to go now.

"Me too. See you later at the Fortress?" said Kal hoping the two of them could sneak away there after everything about his returned died down.

Pun not intended.

"It's a date," said Diana kissing him once more before they broke apart and she discreetly left the room with Superman looking back at her before the door shut on her figure.

"Maybe I should keep the beard," said Kal since it had brought him some pretty good luck, but then again Clark Kent had to make an appearance without one so that kind of ruined the idea.

Maybe next time he'll keep the beard.

(With Diana)

Diana made her way to her room glad that no one had seen her with Kal and when she got to her room she let out a sigh of relief at making it to her quarters. It was actually kind of thrilling to be in a secret relationship that no one knew about or if they did they were being respectful and not saying anything.

"Diana," said Batman from the shadows of her room making Diana turn quickly to face him in a quick combat stance.

"Batman. What are you doing here?" said Diana narrowing her eyes at him finding his intrusion into her private quarters to be quite offensive.

"I know about you and Superman," said Batman seeing her eyes widen slightly before narrowing with a fierce scowl that told the Dark Knight to be careful with his next choice of words when he spoke next.

"You have no right to pry into our lives like that much less peak into the room like some perverted old man," said Diana, as her words carried a good deal of venom in them, and it made Batman narrow his eyes too.

"If you're concerned I'll say something, then don't worry I have no intention of telling anyone, and I only came here to be careful," said Batman form never leaving the shadows of her room.

"Be careful? Of what? Kal would never try to hurt me. He'd rather die then betray me or anyone else close to him. You know that!" said Diana her body tensing with a _very_ strong desire to attack him, as he the man didn't even have the curtsey to even sit with the others to properly pay his respect at the funeral or even help carry the casket to the memorial spot that was made for the last son of Krypton.

"I know Diana, I was one of the people he saved before Toyman sent him into the future, and when we all thought he had died. I'm telling you to be careful in terms of making this relationship work and if both of you want, I can help make sure the illusion of you two being 'just friends' is exactly what everyone will see," said Batman seeing Diana's face have a look of suspicion on it now.

"Why would you even consider doing this? Certainly not out of the bottom of your cold pessimistic heart!" Diana wondering what plot the Dark Knight was thinking to drive her and Kal away from each other.

"I just want you two to be happy Diana. Normally, I would disapprove of teammates in a dating relationship. It creates a conflict of interest, possibly a form of jealousy if either is seen with another member of the opposite gender, and possible dividing of friendship among the other members of the team. However, you are doing this in secret until the time is right to reveal it to everyone, which may be a Month away or possibly a few years from now, and the League evolves into something more. Who knows? The point is, I'm helping you because I want to see you happy Diana, and in order for you to have that happiness with Superman it requires someone in the shadows that can manipulate it so everyone sees what they see in front of them without raising suspicion. A skill I have in spades if you will," said Batman since his whole life has been a charade as Bruce Wayne being your everyday billionaire bachelor.

"Perhaps. _Or_ perhaps you are trying to set us up for a fall so were as miserable as you," said Diana having heard the clean cut version of how Batman became Batman.

"You and Superman can't do this alone. The others are too perceptive for that. In order for you to fool _everyone _around you both friend and/or foe that you come across you need a third person walking among them to distract them from seeing the truth," said Batman knowing that while Diana's side of the family was easy to handle it was the rest of the world and Clark's side of life that was the bigger issue in keeping the wool cape over their eyes.

"Very well, but you must talk to Kal after this so he knows, and agrees to this," said Diana _reluctantly _seeing Batman's point of view in keeping her secret romance with Superman from everyone, and with the help of a third party to help keep it a secret.

"Later. He knows how to keep this a secret almost as good as I do considering his alter ego he uses to live among the populous like my own. You do not have one so you do not know how to handle this since you have never done this before," said Batman, as he knew Diana was very out spoken about being truthful, and had always showed if she was lying or not since she hated to lie to someone she card about.

Neither did Clark, but if it was necessary he could, and that was why the two opposites of the same gender would have to have a talk later at a more convenient time.

"Teach me," said Diana, as she wanted to learn to hide her real feelings, and would do so to be with Kal.

The Man of Steel was back in her life again and she was not going to lose him to anyone or anything that the Universe threw at them.

And by Zeus, Hera, and every other God in Mount Olympus that had blessed her with her given powers, Diana swore that she would never see her love fall in battle so long as she was there to fight by his side.

(A/N: YAY! My gift to you all. I hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't too over the top, but I felt that Batman's knowing of the two getting together, and hiding it with his help made sense. I mean, who else could help them keep the relationship a secret, then the man that makes keeping secrets second nature to him, and make sure no one see past the illusion. I hope it was believable since I tried to make it seem like it. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Surprise!

(A/N: Yep! I'm back with the third and _**FINAL**_ installment of this now three-shot fic. Its strange what the muse of one's mind has when writing something. Enjoy!)

Artemis of the Bana tribe of the Amazons on Themyscira was infuriated at the moment beyond words and everyone, who saw her face knew it when she made her way to her quarters. All she could was let out an angry scream of rage after slamming the door shut behind her and Artemis wished she could have the powers of her Egyptian Gods for one day to make things right in her own life.

It had all began no less, then simply a few hours ago with the Queen of Themyscira, and how she had decreed that a _man_ of Diana's choice would be allowed onto the island to celebrate the Princess's 25th birthday. It had infuriated the Bana tribe leader that the Queen would even allow such a thing to happen much less the Senate approving of her decision no less. There had been some opposition about the idea by the more traditional Senate members, as well as the whole Bana tribe, and the given fact of the past relations of men, which had once enslaved them was still a reminder through the bracers on their wrists. However, the Queen's years of patience, wisdom, and ways with words proved to win out the majority of the Senate in agreeing with the Amazon ruler's decree.

After the meeting was over, Artemis had _requested_ an audience with the Queen about this issue in private in hoping to gain some form of understanding from the ruler of the island, and make her change her mind when it was found.

(Flashback-Several Hours Ago)

"You seek an audience with me in private Artemis and now you have it. I must admit that you requesting to me rather then demand like you usually do is somewhat refreshing. I hope such feelings are not misplaced?" said Hippolyta sitting behind her desk with stacks of papers she had to deal with fir the day.

To her immense credit, Artemis had resisted in biting her tongue in two, as well as biting back a retort that would have most likely have her removed from the Queen's sight, and kept her face calm.

"I would never have my feelings become out of place with you my Queen, but I wish to ask you about this delicate matter concerning your daughter, and her bringing a man of her choice to the island," said Artemis seeing Hippolyta looking at her with piercing eyes.

"I know the Bana do not wish for this, but it was not my original option to do so, as our laws state that the Princess can ask her Queen to grant one request on her birthday, and when I asked Diana what it was she told me what I told the Senate. Like you Artemis, I was a little reluctant to agree with this request, but when my daughter told me her choice I agreed to it knowing the individual she chose would not dare betray her, or us for that matter," said Hippolyta seeing a small frown appear on the Bana woman's face.

"Considering this is a _man_ we are talking about my Queen, I'm not so sure that he can be trusted no matter _who_ it was that the Princess chose. I still feel your daughter's time in Man's World has poisoned her mind to a degree that she believes men are changing for the better," said Artemis, who had been a little upset at losing to the Princess, and even more when Hermes had stopped the Queen from disqualifying Diana for attending it.

"Not this one. He is from the Justice League my daughter helped start a few years ago and has assured me the man will not be a threat to us. I trust my daughter's judgment, as it has been right so far despite those, who would try to undermine it, and I have already told her he may arrive on the island on the day of her birthday with her. I don't need to remind you that I want the _entire_ Bana tribe to be on their best behavior Artemis or I will see to it that actions are taken," said Hippolyta, who didn't believe for a second that the woman before her had any good intentions towards Diana's male friend when he arrived on Themyscira soil.

Besides, there was _another_ reason why Diana wanted this man on the island, but for some reason her daughter didn't say why.

"As if we would stoop so low, as to even be near this _man_, and speak to him when on the island. Perhaps he could be tolerated, IF he were to sire one of my Bana sisters a child, then...,"said Artemis only to see the Queen rise from her seat and gave the Bana woman a fierce glare that told her not to finish that sentence.

"Keep your perverse actions for men to yourself Artemis. If I find just one Bana woman making inappropriate advances on Diana's guest I will see to it that you pay along with them for such things," said Hippolyta, as the tone of her words, face, and her eyes left no more room for discussion.

"May I at least ask of you the name of the _man_ Princess Diana had chosen to be a guest here during the celebration?" said Artemis hoping the Queen would give her that.

"His name is Kal-El of Krypton. In Man's World, he is known by many the world over simply as...Superman," said Hippolyta seeing Artemis's eyes widen in outrage at letting someone like him onto the island.

The very name Superman was an insult in itself to Artemis.

"I see. Thank you for telling me my Queen. Please excuse me now for I now have other business I must attend to," said Artemis bowing to the Queen and leaving the room with barely restrained calmness in her walking.

(End Flashback)

Superman she said. Diana had invited _Superman_! Just the mere thought of that seemingly demi-God empowered _man_ setting foot on Themyscira boiled her blood to new heights. He was everything the Bana tribe stood against when it came to men in general with the only exceptional use for them being that they were needed for breeding and nothing else.

'How can the Princess be so blind, as to simply bring _him_ of all people to our shores, and simply expect everything to be fine?! We'll I'm not going to just sit around and let this man taint the Princess or my fellow Sisters with his _supposed_ good natured heart. Mark my words _Superman_, I will be watching you, and the instant you drop your guard I will destroy you!' thought Artemis knowing her eyes were going to have to be as sharp as the steel of her sword if she were to make sure Superman didn't do anything inappropriate around Diana or her Amazon Sisters.

(The Watchtower-Superman's Quarters)

"Are you sure about this Diana? I mean I'm honored you chose me to come to the island to celebrate your birthday, but won't your Sisters try to...kill me?" said Superman lying down on his bed with Diana resting her head on his muscled stomach loving the feel of her "living pillow" she liked to call him after rested on it after their time making love together.

"Yes and no. Granted, the Bana tribe might seem less...enthusiastic about you being on the island, as well as some of the other Amazons from my side too, but I am confident that they will not cause you any harm, and at the very least this will give you time to meet my Mother without having to help rescue her from someone like Hades," said Diana, as she had been looking forward to having Kal meet her Mother, and finally revealing the secret they had been holding back for so long now.

"It's quite a good thing I had you as my teacher for learning Greek for when this moment would arrive," said Superman smiling down at her, as he was well aware of the Amazons on the island being less then friendly to men due to what happened long ago, and didn't want to upset them by saying something wrong.

"You were a good learner," said Diana kissing his bare stomach every few seconds while he stroked her hair with gentle hands.

The League itself had evolved into so much during the years they kept their relationship a secret from everyone around them and felt that now was the time to slowly reveal it to the world one piece at a time. Now instead of just seven members within the Justice League there were now well over a hundred both super powered and normal human being taking multiple shifts, days off, and anything else that concerned an organization like theirs. It had made the two lovers' days a lot easier, as they could go to discreet places just the two of them could go whether in their superhero attire, or just normal civilian clothing they wore when among the populous.

Diana had always loved his civilian persona, as Clark Kent Daily Planet reporter for the newspaper, and had read many of his articles loving how they impacted the world from a "normal" point of view that many people could relate to. In return, Clark found the life of Diana Prince to be quite interesting, as she was a lot like him in a way taking up a career being a teacher at an all girls school in Boston. Each hero disguise seemed to live a plain life that would make people not suspect either of them of being superheroes in disguise and that was exactly how they wanted it.

Kal found himself letting out a small laugh, which got Diana's attention because from the twinkle of humor in his eye it was something that happened a few months ago, and it was sure to make her laugh too.

"Why are you laughing?" said Diana seeing the twinkle in his eyes shine a little more before he answered.

"Oh, I was just remembering how Lois's face looked when she had discovered that mild manner reporter from Smallville Kansas Clark Kent had a girl friend, and thought I was making it up. You know she actually said she suspected me of being gay and just 'in the closet' denial stage right now?" said Kal before letting out a laugh with Diana returning it knowing full well that Clark Kent and Superman were by far _**NOT**_ in any shape of form gay.

"I take it you proved her wrong," said Diana, who saw him nod, and mimicked for her the facial expression Lois had when he had shown the nosy report woman a picture of Diana Prince.

"Yep! When she asked me how come I never told her, I responded in telling her it was not her business, and in return told her it's not very polite to try peeking into my files in my cubical when I'm not there to steal my stories. You should have seen the red Lois had on her face I thought her head was going to explode any minute from embarrassment," said Kal laughing more, which Diana also did as well, and couldn't get the silly picture of Lois's shocked face now completely red face with embarrassment out of her mind.

"Do you think my Mother and Sisters will have those very same expressions when we tell them about us?" said Diana holding onto Kal's waist a little tighter when she asked him to indicate she wanted him to take it somewhat seriously though humor was allowed.

"We'll...I imagine that they will be most definitely surprised, all things considered, _but_ me surviving the aftermath of their surprise, and not surviving without a sword mark on me may prove difficult," said Kal getting a slap on his right ribs though it didn't remove the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"I can just imagine where they would aim first when their surprise where off and I would rather they not aim anywhere near there when that time comes," said Diana smirking an all knowing smirk at Kal, who looked a bit pale at that, and laughed a bit sheepishly at that since it was the most logical choice for a society of Amazon women to target.

"So when should we go 'meet the family' and your Mother?" said Kal, who didn't want to be late, and upset Diana's Sisters anymore then he probably would just by being there.

"In a few hours, but for now I just want to sit here for a moment, and have us enjoy each other's company," said Diana giving him more kisses along the stomach up towards him before planting them on his lips.

"Happy Birthday Diana," said Kal, as the two began another make out session that would certain take a few hours to end if just that.

It was going to be a long few hours.

(Themyscira-Some Time Later)

The Queen stood with her bodyguards, General Phillipus, many of Diana's Sisters, and Artemis with several of her Bana Sisters since it was required for that side of the Amazon race to be here for Diana's return for her birthday. The Invisible Jet landed on the shores of the island with the ramp lowering revealing Diana in her casual Greek attire and with her was Superman only he wasn't in his usual superhero attire. Instead, Kal went for his Kryptonian attire he had kept after dealing with that crazy collector of rare animals back when he was still going solo, and added his cape design on the back with his _**S**_ symbol on it.

"Mother! I'm so happy to see you," said Diana seeing her Mother and Queen to greet her before rushing down the ramp to give the ruler of the island a loving hug.

"Diana my child I'm so filled with joy to say Happy Birthday. To think you are this old now, when it feels like not long ago that I made you from clay, and the Gods heard my prayers to breathe life into you," said Hippolyta returning the hug with a smile on her face she could only produce when with Diana.

"I know it feels strange, yet perfectly fine at the same time. Oh Hera! Where are my manners? Mother. Sisters. I would like to properly introduce to you the man I chose to be here on the island to celebrate my birthday with you. This is Kal-El from Krypton. In Man's World he is know as Superman: The Man of Steel," said Diana with Kal walking up to Hippolyta giving a bow in greeting with the Queen herself nodding in return.

"When I saw you in last time you were here Superman, you along with several of your fellow Justice League members helped defeat Hades from being freed, and preventing the destruction of Themyscira," said Hippolyta seeing his attire was obviously from his home planet before it had met its tragic end, but he wore it to make him look presentable, and felt it was appropriate attire.

She couldn't help, but silently agree, and thought he looked like royalty in it.

"Your Highness, I consider it to be a great honor for me in being invited here by Diana to celebrate her birthday," said Kal speaking in fluent Greek much to the Queens surprise and the surprise of the other Amazons.

"You can speak our language very well Superman. I'm impressed," said Hippolyta, who in return speaking Greek to see just how much he understood of the ancient language, and wondered just how much time the man spent with her daughter.

"Thank you your Majesty, but Diana deserves most of the credit, as she is an excellent teacher, and I wouldn't have learned fast enough if not for her help," said Kal making Diana blush slightly in embarrassment though she was able to keep it down in front of her Sisters, though she noticed Phillipus had a glint in her eyes, and the Amazon Princess now knew she would have to talk to her Sister soon.

"Then I welcome you Kal-El to Themyscira to celebrate my daughter's birthday," said Hippolyta with before she motioned for him to follow her and fellow Amazons deeper into the island with Diana holding onto his arm to show him around.

Phillipus couldn't help, but smirk at the two seeing Diana had a certain glow to her, and while she would never say anything out right, the sharp perceptive eyes she had could only suspect the level of intimacy between them. Hippolyta had told her privately, who Diana invited to her birthday, and Phillipus upon learning of the Man of Steel being alive much less being invited made her ask various questions about it.

After Hippolyta told Phillipus what Diana told her Mother, the General was shocked to know that Superman's mind was still intact from what he had learned, and felt a form of respect for the Man of Steel emerging once more within her.

Artemis however, did not share the same enthusiasm concerning the Man of Steel, or his closeness with the Princess despite them working together in Man's World for bringing justice to the world. As with her fellow Amazon, the leader of the Bana tribe had seen the glow in the Princess, and like Phillipus, she too suspected something more. However, at the moment, simply accusing the two outright of such intimacy without proof would no doubt lead her to being imprisoned or worse being executed for such slanderous words.

'I will bide my time. When I have enough proof, I'll see to it that _Superman_ is not very super, and not so much a _man_ anymore afterwards when I get through with him,' thought Artemis with a wicked gleam in her eyes while watching the two near the Queen.

Kal loved taking a tour of the island by Diana, who showed him the various places she liked to be her own favorite places to be when she was younger, and the Man of Steel found it interesting that the Astronomy Tower was one of her favorite haunts. Back in Smallville, he always looked out at the stars from the barn, and always liked to look up at the stars finding them fascinating. Now he found Diana loved to do the same.

Several of the Amazons, Kal noticed were a little suspicious of him, though it wasn't all that surprising considering the history these women had with men, and how the male of the species were not the nicest of people all those long years ago. The one thing Kal thought was really surprising to him at least, was several of the Amazons wanted to test their strength against him, and see his seemingly demi-God like powers. He was a bit reluctant to give a demonstration of his powers considering how he didn't want to have clothes ruined for later on, but Hippolyta assured him that it would be nothing too damaging, and also wanted to see what he was capable of just to sate her curiosity.

They were quite impressed with his heat vision and freezing blast after he froze a cup of water only to melt the ice seconds later with his heat vision. They were a little nervous about his ability to see through almost anything with the "X-ray" vision ability his eyes possessed, but Kal assured them he never once did anything inappropriate with them, and Diana was there to further reinforce that too saying it took noticeable concentration when using it.

Another thing that surprised the Man of Steel was they wanted him to test his rumored strength against Phillipus in an arm wrestling contest. Of course, Kal had to hold back considering his full strength could have put at the very least a crater in the Earth about well over half of the United States, and at worse destroy the entire planet in one shot.

The Amazon General didn't stand a chance.

The day went on with little incident though Diana noticed that some of her Sisters were eyeing the Man of Steel like a child does their favorite piece of candy. While she felt they shouldn't, Diana couldn't help, but see why they did considering Kal's physic, handsome face, and powers that could rival a God. Indeed, Kal was a man fit for a Princess of her station, and Diana knew that they knew it too.

The problem now was the looks some of her Sisters were sending him, which Diana saw Kal was doing his best to ignore without offending them, and to make matters worse was some of the Amazons in question were from the Bana tribe.

'Clearly Artemis has a hand in them giving Kal such flirting eyes, but he won't bend to them because he has me, and I know he won't be tempted by them,' thought Diana, as she gave the Bana tribe a warning glare to keep their _temptations_ to themselves, and made sure that her Mother took care of this discreetly before the day was officially over.

The celebration lasted throughout the day with games, festivities, and the likes that Kal knew had not been seen for thousands of years since Themyscira was first founded. Then finally, a celebratory feast for Diana in honor of her 25th birthday, and Hippolyta giving a grand speech to her sisters along with Superman about how she was pleased to see her daughter grow up to be a great Amazon warrior. The immense praise Hippolyta gave Diana made her so embarrassed in front of her secret lover while the said man simply smiled at her in understanding.

His Mother was the same way so he really had no right to rub it in Diana's face.

"I'm so glad that everything has turned out so well Kal. My Mother is happy, I'm happy, and you're happy now that there is no one to interfere in our relationship," said Diana having finally gotten some time to themselves after the feast looking up at the stars on a balcony with goblets in hand.

"Yeah. Though when the rest of your Sisters' do find out they may not be so happy," said Kal getting a light hit on his shoulder though she couldn't help, but agree with him, as she had seen the various looks her Amazon sisters gave Kal when in close proximity with her, and Diana had a suspicious feeling that any form of romantic affection shown would result in Kal being attacked.

"At least Donna was supportive when we told her in secret," said Diana referring to her younger sister Donna Troy, who was with the Titans that they told her 2 years ago when the younger Amazon Sister confronted the older on the relationship with the Man of Steel, and now knew the truth that only a handful of people knew of.

"That is true, but then again she does take after you, and I have a feeling that if we were introduce your younger Sister to Superboy the two would hit it off very well," said Kal laughing with Diana at the thought and the ironic twist in that.

"Maybe in a few months when Donna doesn't suspect anything," said Diana making the two laugh again.

"I'm going to refill my goblet and be right back," said Kal before heading back in to refill his drink.

No sooner had Kal left did Artemis enter the balcony with a smile on her face that didn't match her face.

"I can't help, but wonder how long its been since he's defiled you?" said Artemis looking at Diana's happy face turn to her in surprise at the new arrival and then a scowl for saying her hate filled hidden words.

"What do you want Artemis? Or should I ask the more appropriate question of what you and the Bana tribe are up to concerning Kal being on the island?" said Diana keeping her guard up just in case the Amazon did anything while out here.

"Me? Do something to _Kal_? On your birthday no less? Sister, I'm shocked you would think that of me," said Artemis her smile seemed wicked to the Princess like a snake before striking.

"I know how you think Artemis, which is why I'm asking, and don't think I'll let you get away with what you are up to," said Diana her eyes glaring holes into the Bana Amazon before her.

"Oh I just love playing with you like this Diana. Even on your birthday it makes things all the sweeter for me. I have no intention of hurting your 'friend' if that's what you think. Though I am surprised no one outside of me, your Mother, and possibly Phillipus suspect you've been defiled by that _man_ from Man's World," said Artemis, who saw Diana's eyes narrow at the accusation, and while it was true that the two had expressed such _intimacy_ (in secret) it wouldn't matter soon that they had.

"Only you would call such actions _that_ word Artemis. Not surprising I suppose since you never could find a man to permanently call your own and say you loved with all your man hate filled heart. If it wasn't for the fact I've known you for years I would pity you for it," said Diana glad to see Artemis's smile turn into a frown at those words.

"Perhaps I should just take yours away from you then and give him the touch of a _true_ Amazon woman," said Artemis her double meaning behind her words causing Diana to barely restrain herself from punching the Bana woman right into the room behind her.

"As if Kal would touch a woman like you, who would only touch a man simply to have a child, and leave the man shortly after conceiving one. I'll only tell you this once Artemis and after that if you do not listen, then its on your own head, and I will see to it that you pay any actions with it," said Diana her threat crystal clear and Artemis knew it from the way her body tensed under the Princess's piercing eyes.

"I look forward to seeing you back up those words _Princess_ Diana though I doubt you'll do anything without asking for permission from that man you share your bed with," said Artemis turning and walking back into the main room with Kal entering the balcony a few moments later.

"Judging by the look on your Sister's face you two had a heated argument," said Kal walking up to Diana with concern on his face while the Amazon Princess merely looked at him with a smile that told him she was tired from the day's activities.

"Its nothing. Let's go speak to my Mother in private. I want her to hear what I have to say so she can make the announcement later on," said Diana wrapping her arm around him and they went off to seek out the Queen.

Not far from them watching the two go by, Artemis scowled at the pair with an intense hatred running through her being, and signaled some of her fellow Bana Sisters to get into positions later on in the night.

(With Hippolyta)

"Thank you for speaking to us in private your Majesty," said Kal bowing his head to her, which Hippolyta returned, and motioned the two to sit.

"You're most welcome Superman. However, I take it the reason the three of us are here, is because of something important you both wish to discuss with me, and away from the others," said Hippolyta getting a nod from the two of them indicating she was correct.

"We felt it was best to tell you first before officially telling everyone else both here and in Man's World since we felt it was the best course of action," said Diana having her hand on Kal's and him squeezing it affectionately.

"If this is about you to courting I'm well aware of it. Diana's feelings for you Superman are well known to me and General Phillipus after that incident several years ago," said Hippolyta, who saw the brief look of surprise on both of their faces, and it dawned on the Queen that there was more to it then that.

"Its more then just that your Majesty. We've been talking about being in a more serious relationship ever since we started courting in secret, but now that we are going to go public, I felt you should be the first to know, and be let your fellow Amazon Sisters learn it through you," said Kal seeing the Queen's eyebrow rise curiously at him before she looked over at Diana, who was looking quite excited by the prospect of this news, and could barely contain herself.

"Mother, I wanted you to be the first to know that...Kal has asked me to marry him!" said Diana her heart was beating faster then Flash could run around the world, as she saw the shocked look on her Mother's face, and imagined that the Amazon ruler's own heart had just stopped beating for a good few second.

"M-Marriage?" said Hippolyta having heard the term before and looked at the two, as she was so surprised at this she didn't know what to say, or what to do even in this situation.

"Surprise!" said Kal grinning somewhat sheepishly at the Queen hoping that Hippolyta wouldn't get angry and start making attempts to gut him like a fish.

"This is all so sudden," said Hippolyta knowing that when this information was known to the others many would possibly express outright disapproval of this or even have Diana permanently banished without appeal.

Granted, Diana's little sister Donna would be quite happy with this news, but not by the many others like the Bana, who would seek out Superman's life, and end it before the two could even have a chance at having a child.

"There is one more thing we should mention," said Diana squeezing Kal's hand harder for his support, which he gave since it would most likely be _her_ he would need support from when Hippolyta learned of this, and the rest of the other Amazons too.

'Oh by Zeus and Hera!' thought Hippolyta, as she looked continuously surprised at them wondering if this was news she suspected it was.

"Mother...I'm with child," said Diana hoping her Mother would accept this and that she wouldn't try to do anything rash.

"C-Child? A child!" said Hippolyta looking at Diana's stomach, then back at Diana, and then at Superman before fainting back in her chair at this information overload.

The last thing she saw that night was both Diana and Superman looking over her with concern before her daughter rushed off to (if her hearing had been correct) get her little Sister Donna and General Phillipus.

(Later that Night)

"Well that went well," said Donna in another room with Diana, Kal, and Phillipus after putting the Queen to bed saying she had exhausted herself from the celebration.

"It could have been worse. She could have tried to kill me," said Kal getting a small slap on his shoulder from Diana telling him not to joke like that.

"She still can if she wakes up later on tonight or tomorrow morning," said Donna, who had nearly had a fainting spell when she heard the news when the two lovers explained the situation to her, and to Phillipus when they saw the Queen on the floor.

"Well personally, I'm hoping Hippolyta will wake up tomorrow into the _late _morning, and won't remember it right away," said Kal running his hand through his hair knowing he wasn't going to get such luck.

"For now, the story is that Hippolyta retired early after speaking to the two of you in private, and is not to be disturbed by anyone. Though when my fellow Sisters learn of the Princess's future marriage and child they may not be as happy as you would like," said Phillipus, who personally was happy for Diana on both occasions, and wished them both the best.

The problem was the Bana tribe and the other Amazons not being so enthusiastic about the news of the Princess being with a man and carrying his child.

"So what do we do then?" said Kal not wanting to cause some kind of problem with Diana's family.

"We need to wait until tomorrow or when the Queen wakes up. It's not like she'll yell it out for the whole island to hear. I know Mother and she won't simply yell it out or blab it to anyone around her unless they can be trusted to keep it a secret for a little while longer until the situation can be handled properly," said Donna hoping her Mother would react in a more positive fashion when she awoke some time later.

"At least it can't get any worse," said Kal trying to be optimistic about this situation.

"Why is it that when someone says that, it always does get worse, and why to I have a feeling it will?" said Diana hoping her instincts were for once, wrong about this.

(In Kal's Room-Some time Later)

The Man of Steel sighed, as he closed his eyes to go to sleep, and wondered how Diana's Mother was going to react for a second time when she remembered her oldest daughter was with a child? Surely Hippolyta wouldn't order Diana do something to remove the child from her womb would she? It would go against Amazon customs and there Gods no less. Would he be punished? Would Diana? He certainly hoped not even though many of the Amazon Sisters on Themyscira probably wouldn't like the fact that it was a man that gave Diana her child and not an almighty God or Goddess blessing her with one. Would they keep Diana here until the child is born, then cast her out to mold the child, as they saw fit, and make sure neither parent saw the fruit of their love making labor? What if the child was boy? Would they even allow him to live because he wasn't female or would they simply lock him away without any reason given behind it? No! Not even Hippolyta would be so cruel. She knew he and Diana were in love, knew of their feelings for each other, and in the end should have suspected that marriage was the next course of action.

Unless...

Unless, the Queen never expected it to work out in the long run, and expected it to fail leaving the two just being friends like everyone originally saw them. But why get Diana's hopes up? Was it some way to make Diana be wary of men and help solidify some belief that men are not as pure as she once thought? Was a means for the Queen to keep Diana from abandoning her future post on the throne of Themyscira and never leave the island when that day arrived?

'No! I refuse to believe that. Whatever happens tomorrow happens, but in the end I _will_ be with Diana, and I know she will want to be with me too no matter what,' thought Kal determination in his beliefs that everything would work out for the better in the end and fell asleep to dream of his love with their child in her arms.

Unknown to the Man of Steel, Artemis was setting her plan in motion with her most loyal of Bana Amazons at her side to vanquish this evil man that had been given permission to walk on the untainted island of Themyscira, and remove his vile presence from it. It had been simple enough to simply wait into the many hours of the night to pass by before they were confident the demi-God like male sleeping in a room across from Diana's own would eventually fall asleep. The Bana Amazon leader was smart enough to know that the Queen had not simply retired for the evening after speaking to her daughter and the man she brought as her guest. Artemis believed that something happened to the Queen during that time with the two and suspected that Superman had somehow poisoned the Princess's mind into disabling the ruler of the island in some fashion. Then the two of them could rule over Themyscira with Diana being nothing more then his puppet to defile over and over again along with any other Amazon he might find appealing to him.

'I will not let such humiliation happen to our Sisters and once I rid this man from our island his spell over Diana will stop making me the true hero of our people,' thought Artemis, as she got into position with her fellow Sisters by his room before opening the door slowly, and moved without a sound over to the Man of Steel.

"It's a shame we have to kill such a fine looking man Artemis. Perhaps we should simply capture him and make him give his seed to us to bring about our own unique Amazon that could rival Diana for the throne?" said one of the Bana women in a whisper, as the three entered the room looking at Kal with lust in her eyes.

"While that is quite tempting my dear Sister, we cannot do that for if this man is allowed to continue living, then our Princess will never be free from the poisonous hold he has on her, and our fellow Sisters on both sides of this island must take priority first above our own desires," whispered Artemis, as she was now brandishing a dagger from her waist, and moved onto the bed with each of her followers on either side of it ready to subdue the Man of Steel should he try to move if awakened.

"Such a magnificent specimen of a man. Just think of all that he could give us from his seed," said another Bana Amazon licking her lips finding his upper body muscles most tantalizing.

They were beginning to see why Diana would want this man if only just for the physical pleasure of it all.

"Just think of the intense celebration tomorrow when we free our Princess from this man and bring his dead body before the Queen," said Artemis ready to plunge the dagger into the Man of Steel's chest and to remove this walk taint that seemed to have the Princess under his thumb.

Still, Artemis realized her Bana Sisters did have a point, and had the situation with Diana not be present right now, she would gladly bed the Kryptonian in order to sire a child for own purposes.

However, as she began to drive the dagger down upon the Man of Steel, the said person opened his eyes, grabbed Artemis's hand, and threw her off the bed. The group of Bana Amazons around the bed tried to pin down the Man of Steel, but he took to the air before they could grab him, and he stared at them with a seriousness that meant he was fully aware of his surrounds.

"Next time you try to kill someone, don't whisper in a room with the intended target, and said target can hear a pin drop on the other side of the world," said Kal, who had a funny feeling this would happen, and made sure he kept his senses open for any funny business that happened.

"Run!" said one of the Bana Sister knowing that they could not defeat much less kill the Man of Steel when he was fully awake.

The Bana Amazons rushed to the window only for Kal to appear before them with his arms crossed over his chest with a hard glare aimed at them.

"Move or I'll kill you!" said Artemis aiming her weapon at Kal, who looked at her, then the blade, and then melted it using his heat vision making the Bana Amazon drop it.

"How about you not move and maybe you'll get mercy from the Queen for the attempted murder of a guest on the night of the Princess's own Birthday?" said Kal with his eyes glowing red, as if to test the Amazons courage in trying to get away, and possibly risking further noise being heard around them.

"If the Queen catches us we will be executed for sure or it will spark a war between our two sides!" said one of the Bana women near Artemis, who by the sounds of it didn't want to go to war against her fellow Sisters, and from the looks of things neither did the others.

Well almost all of them.

"And if you try to run I'll stop at least one or more of you from escaping, which will still cause problems for you regardless, and let's not get started on Diana. She'll be the first to strike out against you for doing this, not only for trying to kill her most trusted friend, but for putting shame to the Amazon people, and more importantly your Queen. I don't know why you wanted to end my life other then the fact I am male, but that does not excuse you from what you did, and there are consequences for such actions," said Kal seeing that most of the Amazons before him seemed to flinch back in shame, but noticed Artemis's eyes seemed to harden with even more hatred, and the Man of Steel wondered just how far her hatred for men went.

"My actions are for the further security of our island that had remained pure for the past several thousand years since its beginning and I will not have some demi-God like _man_ stay in this place a second longer. I may not have my dagger, but I can still kill you with my own two hands!" said Artemis getting ready to strike while her Sister moved back to give her space and to not feel the wrath of the Man of Steel having seen only a fraction of them when he arrived.

"Don't do this. If you do, I will stop you, and while I will show restraint out of respect for Diana being your Sister, I will see to it that you don't get up from the ground until after other Amazons arrive to take you away," said Kal his eyes looking directly into her own with unwavering confidence telling the Bana woman she was in for a hard fight no matter what.

"Die!" said Artemis charging forward only to find the Man of Steel to the right of her and his hand on her throat with a solid grip on it she couldn't even imagine breaking.

'He's so fast! It was like seeing one of the Gods moving only faster,' thought the Bana women in the room, including a struggling Artemis, and found it was doing little to no good in the matter.

"Yield. Or I'll squeeze your throat until you fall into unconsciousness," said Kal, as his voice gave no room to argue, and that it was either comply with the act of mercy or be sent into unconsciousness unwillingly.

As somewhat expected, Artemis chose to struggle, and forced the Man of Steel to force her into unconsciousness before placing her on the bed right before Diana came in the room with Phillipus.

"What happened?" said Diana seeing the group of Bana Sisters bowing their heads in shame while Artemis was out of it on Kal's bed.

"It was our fault my Princess. Artemis led us to believe that Superman had poisoned your mind and was planning something sinister against Themyscira. When she tried to stab him with her prized dagger, your honored guest awoke, knocked Artemis aside, and after telling us to stop he disabled her before you arrived," said one of the Bana woman in the room now on her knees bowing to the Princess of the Amazons.

"Are you hurt?" said Diana to Kal, who shook his head an affirmative "no", and gave her smile that told her that he didn't blame her for this nor should she blame herself.

"I'm all right. Why don't we handle this in the morning like everything else and see what happens then?" said Kal wanting to get back to sleep, as he business to handle concerning the Queen, who he was hoping that she wasn't going to be _too_ upset, and in actuality be happy about this.

"Phillipus, please take the Bana women under arrest, and have them take Artemis out of here to a proper place to confine them all," said Diana knowing her Bana Sisters wouldn't dare try any means to escape from the General.

"Glad that was taken care of," said Kal after seeing them walk out of the room leaving just him and Diana, who let out a sigh of relief, and hugged her lover.

Diana had no doubts about him handling her Bana Sisters, but all the same, the Amazon Princess still felt the fear in losing him, and only the feel of his body against hers had the power to remove it.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I want to be with you, and raise our child together," said Diana holding him tighter with Kal returning the embrace fully showing that he was in full agreement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Bruce is even going to let us have the wedding at Wayne Manor since he wants almost everyone we know to come," said Kal before kissing Diana's forehead making the Amazon moan under his touch.

"Who is the priest that will perform the marriage ceremony?" said Diana, as not many priests could keep a secret like theirs with the other members of the JL there.

"Dr. Fate is actually. In addition to being a master sorcerer of many spells, he is also a high priest of sorts, who can perform any marriage ritual we see fit, and depending on what we want we can have it," said Kal knowing that Dr. Fate was a man, who respected such secrets, and had been told about the secret relationship by Bruce before the Dark Knight told him about them wanting him to be the priest that blessed the marriage.

"My Mother will not like me marrying outside of the island," said Diana knowing that if any form of marriage were to take place, it would be her Mother's wish to have it on the island, and not in Man's World.

"Your Mother can be at the wedding too if she wants to be Diana. I don't want to exclude my future Mother-in-law from this moment and I'm sure Phillipus would be honored to accompany her to the wedding as well," said Kal hoping to soothe Diana's worries.

"Unless my Mother orders her to take your head before we can be officially husband and wife," said Diana knowing that even though the General was more then pleased with them being together that if the Queen ordered his death by Phillipus hands, then chances were the General would have no choice, but to obey, and try to kill the Man of Steel.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Kal before planting a kiss on her lips and Diana returned it loving how his show of affection seemed to lift her spirits.

It was going to be a long night.

(The Next Morning)

Hippolyta awoke feeling like she had fought for 3 days straight with an army of Cyclopes and put a hand on her head to try making the pain go away. Beside her bed was General Phillipus standing at attention, as always ready to receive orders from the ruler of the Amazon island of Themyscira, and after slowly sitting up from her bed she began to remember the events from yesterday.

Diana was with Superman in her private study.

Diana and Superman told them about getting married.

Diana and Superman were expecting a _child_!

"My Queen, your daughter Diana, and her future husband-to-be wish to speak with you again in private when you are able to," said Phillipus hoping the Queen wouldn't collapse after hearing that.

Hippolyta to her credit didn't collapse again, but rather she just nodded her head slightly, and motioned for her General to send them in after making sure she that she was in fact somewhat decent. In her mind however, an army of thoughts were clashing around in her head trying to gain some form of footing in understanding this. Putting on her robes to look somewhat presentable, Hippolyta sat in her chair until the two lovers came into the room with General Phillipus, and waited for her most loyal of Amazon warriors to leave.

"We are sorry if the news we told you last night was respectfully too much for you Queen Hippolyta," said Kal, as it was not uncommon for ground shattering news to make people faint when they heard it, and the Man of Steel hoped the Queen understood that.

"No. Its quite all right. I must admit such news is somewhat of a surprise for me and I am somewhat conflicted at the moment with hearing this news. You must understand that for my daughter to be courted and bound to marriage by a man even one such as you is not something my fellow Amazons will fully embrace. As far as they know, you two are seen simply as 'friends' or 'comrades' to each other, and when they learn it is something more they may not wish you the best of fortunes in this union," said Hippolyta, who had been respectfully silent in the matter, as had her General, and when several of her Sisters had asked about it, the Queen denied such things.

"It is understandable Mother. There are many people in Man's World and even those in the Justice League, who do not know of our relationship, and those that aware of it are a very select few," said Diana seeing some sign of hope in her Mother for embracing the solidity of her relationship to Kal.

"In fact, when the day of the wedding happens we would like you and General Phillipus to be at the wedding at the Estate of a fellow Justice League member of ours, and see your daughter off in this major event," said Kal hoping she would agree with this.

"Why not have the wedding here?" said Hippolyta looking from Superman to Diana, who seemed to be a bit nervous.

"With all do respect Mother, I think when my Sisters learn of me carrying Kal's child, the last thing they will want is for him stay on the island, and after what happened last night with Artemis...," said Diana before Hippolyta interrupted her upon hearing this news about the Bana leader.

"What happened with Artemis," said Hippolyta wondering what the woman had done now to infuriate her wrath.

"Well, to put it simply...she tried to kill me when I went to bed in my quarters," said Kal feeling a little embarrassed for some reason since he didn't want this to get out of hand.

Unfortunately, it was too late for that now.

"I knew it! I'll have her thrown away for the rest of her natural life for this. I specifically told Artemis to leave you and Diana alone," said Hippolyta, who had a look of fury on her face that would have made Batman proud.

"Do not worry about it now Mother. Artemis's accomplices in the matter surrendered and are willing to testify to her misdeeds in exchange for some form of leniency. If you are disappointed with the news of Kal and me being together or with me carrying a child we will leave the island," said Diana wondering how her Mother and Queen would react to her words.

"Diana, if I were to become disappointed in you, it would only be from you not following your heart in what it is you want in life, and as I told you years before I will _never_ be in any shape or form disappointed of your decisions in life. If you wish for a union with Superman, then you have my full support, and as for the child you now carry, the only thing I want is to meet my future Grandchild after being brought into this world," said Hippolyta giving the two a gentle smile, as she spoke, which meant she had given her blessing on the marriage, the birth of their future child.

"Thank you Mother!" said Diana practically tackling the woman and giving her a near bone crushing hug.

"Thank you for giving us your blessing Queen Hippolyta," said Kal giving a brief bow to the woman since he was going to go with his gut and _NOT_ do what Diana did.

"You are most welcome Superman, but be forewarned right now, if I find out you have mistreated by daughter in anyway possible, I will go the Man's World, and make you feel a Mother's wrath so vengeful that it will make even the demons in Tartarus tremble in fear," said Hippolyta being the ever protective Mother that she was.

"Mother! Please! If anything you should be protective of Donna. If she's anything like me, she'll fall in love with Superboy, and only the Gods know how that will turn out," said Diana trying to make sure her Mother wasn't constantly inspecting her life with Kal with the help of the Oracle every 20 seconds.

Kal had warned her that some Mother's tend to pester their children long after they leave the house and find that special someone, but up until now Diana thought he was just teasing. Now Diana wasn't so sure.

"Superboy?" said Hippolyta looking at Superman slightly confused.

"Inside joke your Majesty. Something Diana and I have only just planned for Donna in terms of getting her together with whom you would technically call my little brother," said Kal with a smile on his face with Diana having the same one on her face.

Hippolyta decided not to press on that issue, but rather focused on the current one at hand in front of her, and prepare to inform her Amazon Sisters of the future marriage of Diana and Superman.

It was going to be a moment in Themyscira history that would be of epic proportions.

(Wayne Manor-2 Months Later)

"I can't believe this is happening to you," said Donna Troy, as she saw her big sister now looking in the mirror in her white wedding dress, and it was only now starting to show that she was getting a small bump in her stomach to indicate she was pregnant.

"What I can't believe is you and Kal's little brother hitting it off so well. It seems we have a common taste in men dear Sister," said Diana seeing her little sister blush in embracement at that since it had been a Month after the news of Diana's future marriage to Kal along with her carrying his child that the two lovers introduced Donna to Kal's clone known as Superboy or by his Kryptonian name Kon-El.

"Shut up! Besides were here for your wedding. Though personally, I'm surprised you were able to have it at all, and not have it crashed by someone angry villain with a score to settle," said Donna seeing her big sister look sad at that and understood why.

The news of the two getting married had not been taken with such enthusiasm, as the two Amazons had liked, and the news of a child on the way by means of physical intimacy had not helped either. Fortunately, there were a good deal of supporters for their union like Diana's Mother, General Phillipus, Donna, and those that knew the older of the two Princesses trusted her judgment in matters of the heart. The Bana tribe had been furious, but had very little power to stop such a union since they had already stained their honor due to Artemis's actions, and with their leader being imprisoned for the next few decades for her attempts to murder the Man of Steel.

"Considering the sacrifices we have to make in order for this to work. Especially Kal, as he didn't exactly get all the support he expected from this, and had to deal with those that did not approve of it on his end," said Diana, who was sadden to hear about Lois having been "dumped" by Superman telling Lois it could never be after a week from returning to Man's World with Lois having red the tabloids about him and Wonder Woman being a secret item that many people believed was true.

"Yeah. I can't believe Lois went off on him like that. She said so many hate filled things that I almost expected her to take out a kryptonite made knife and stab him in the gut," said Donna having been around in secret watching Superman end it with Lois so she could tell her big sister about it.

"She was always the jealous type. I remember Kal once telling me that Lois had actually _demanded_ that he stay away from me, as inhumanly possible for a whole Month, and not even mention my name in a single sentence. I had never seen Kal so angry when he told me about that and how when he refused to do so she through a hissy fit at him," said Diana having remembered how Kal's face went from angry to saddened.

"You should have seen the look on his face after Lois tried to bite his head off. I don't think he minded being called those names since I think Kal felt he possibly deserved it for deceiving her for so long, but when Lois started aiming them towards you, I saw an angry look on his face that would have made Ares cry back to Zeus, and I almost feared for Lois's life had I not remembered Kal's merciful nature," said Donna having seen the Man of Steel tell Lois it was because of her belief that the world revolved around her that it was one of the reasons he couldn't be with her.

"Lois has never been the most..._considerate_ of individuals when it came to other peoples feelings in her line of work. She always saw the story first, but never the people involved in it, and add to the fact she always had to be right about everything would have lead no room for such a relationship with Kal to grow," said Diana, as she smiled in the mirror, and held onto her stomach to feel the life growing inside of her.

"We'll I consider it a good thing she's not here. You know and I know she would have done everything in her power to stop this wedding from happening. I can just imagine her face when Kal gives the Daily Planet the exclusive story on the wedding while 'posing' as Clark Kent. Lois will be so angry when Kal gets the recognition for that, she'll 'blow a gasket' as they say in Man's World, and want to smash his head in," said Donna letting out a giggle, which turned into a fit of laughter that made Diana laugh too, and eventually they stopped when their Mother entered the room with General Phillipus.

"Mother!" said Diana hugging the woman that helped give her life and then hugged the General for being here for support.

"You've grown out a little since I last saw you on Themyscira," said Hippolyta seeing the bump in her daughter stomach region.

"I have been eating more Mother thanks to the little one in my stomach, but half of what I eat does go to him," said Diana hoping her Mother wasn't secretly appalled this.

"Just be safe and love your child, as I did you Diana. One day you will take the throne of Themyscira and when that day comes your child will be by your side learning as you did when you were very young. While there are those, who disapprove of this, I believe given time they will see things from your point of view, and remove the mistrust they have in their hearts about such things," said Hippolyta cupping her daughter's face in her hands crying with tears of joy running down her face.

"I'll do what I must to help our people stay the course and be what we can truly become Mother. With Kal's help I know we can do it," said Diana smiling at her Mother, who hugged her daughter in a tight embrace, and whispering loving words only a Mother could give.

"If I may intrude on this family moment for a second you highness, I just wish to inform you everyone is ready, and that if I may be so bold to say you look beautiful my dear," said Alfred, who was told to inform Diana it was about to start, and that she should get ready.

"Thank you Alfred. Please tell Bruce I will be coming out shortly," said Diana seeing the loyal butler nod before heading back to inform the master of the house the news.

"I'm so excited!" said Donna nearly let out a girlish squeal had it not been for her Mother and Phillipus being in the room.

"We must take our seats. Let us go now my Queen," said Phillipus, as she, and the Queen left the room to get into seating position for this moment.

"Is it wrong to feel nervous little sister?" said Diana looking at Donna, who shrugged not really knowing the answer, but thought it was a distinct possibility all things considered.

"Maybe. Don't worry though. Kal is the sweetest guy around. Besides...I doubt you'll want to leave him after the honeymoon," said Donna seeing Diana's face turn cherry red and before she could retort Donna was out the door with something of a victory smile on her face.

'Donna should thank the Gods this is my wedding day or I would turn it into her funeral,' thought Diana before she looked at the mirror one final time, took a deep breath, and went out the door.

Her destiny with the man she loved awaited her.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. And yes this is the third and _**FINAL**_ chapter of this now three-shot fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	4. SMWW Challenge

I moved this challenge here after somone told me that there was a chance I could get kicked off or some stuff for violating guidlines and I'd rather not get kicked off because some moron reports me for some stupid technicality.

This is basically a 'how Superman met Wonder Woman' fic. It takes place during Superman's solo career where he saves the planet from destruction, only in this case it involves stopping an asteroid from hitting Earth. Simple right? Wrong! The asteroid is filled with Kryptonite and while Superman is able to slow it down, the effects from his only weakness are slowly killing him. While Superman is saving the world from this giant rock, Lex Luthor has his satellites scanning the whole thing. They tell him the asteroid has lots of Krytonite in it. Seeing his chance Luthor has one of his military contacts fire a missile at it under the explanation of a "computer malfunction". The missile hits causing the rock to be destroyed, but the debris showers Superman with Krytonite rays knocking him back to Earth where he hits water, and he floats onto the shores of Themiscrya where he is found by one startled yet intrigued Diana. How will things turn out when the Amazon Women are stuck with a man in their midst and Diana seems to find him quite attractive? -VF Snake


End file.
